


Fruits Basket: The Tale of RougeClan

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Developing Friendships, Epic Battles, F/M, Kittypets (Warriors), Multi, Multiple Endings, New Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: The Sohmas find themselves out in the woods in Japan, where they get surrounded by a RougeClan patrol.When they're offered to join, they accept with no place to go.But as battles get bad, they want nothing more but to go home.Will a friend from this infamous Clan try to help them out?





	Fruits Basket: The Tale of RougeClan

"Where the hell are we?!", Kyo shouted.

They had all awoken as cats, in one of the deep woods of Japan.

"You know where we are!", Akito hissed, his dark fur rising up.

The strong scent of forest filled their nostrils from all sides and low growling as heard.

They looked around, to see eyes glaring at them from the bushes.

One of them stepped forwards into the light of the sun, revealing a large cat.

He was mostly black, but there were white patches.

There was one around his left eye, which also had a scar.

His right ear was white.

His left paw had a white stocking.

His right paw had white toes.

His left hind paw had white toes.

His right hind paw had a white stocking but black toes.

He had an unusually long black tail with a white tip.

Around his neck was a scarlet collar lined with dog teeth and cat teeth.

His left ear had a bullet hole in it. (like [this](https://orig00.deviantart.net/48c7/f/2017/359/b/7/bullet_notch_by_spiritanimalsrule-dbxt0zn.png))

His ice blue eyes were glaring at them, but his sleek fur was flat.

"You're trespassing on RougeClan territory.", his voice was monotone, but it still sent shivers up their spines.

Tohru burrowed into Yuki, her eyes wide with fear.

"We're sorry.", Yuki said, bowing his head.

"You're going to be in a minute!", a white she-cat with black stripes and red eyes snarled.

The male raised his tail, silencing the she-cat.

"The leader speaks to them, not the warrior, Blackstripes.", he said, not looking her.

"I'm sorry, sir.", Blackstripes apologized with a bow of her head.

"What should we do with them, Raven?", a dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and three large scars over her right eye growled.

"We'll take them to camp, Scartza, and decide what to do with these...kittypets.", Raven said, turning around and flicking his tail.

The others surrounded the Sohmas, forcing them to move forwards.

\--------

They were inside a camp, being guarded by the group they were taken by.

Kits were whispering and giggling about them.

One of the kits resembled Raven, but with no collar, scar or hole, and he had white spots all over his pelt.

He was sitting beside a small white she-cat with black spots, black toes, black tipped ears, a black tipped tail and bright ice blue eyes.

That must've been his mother, who had her tail around him, looking cautiously at the group.

Soon, let she let the kit approach them.

"Are you bad guys?", he asked, tilting his head and blinking innocently.

"No, little one. We woke up in those woods.", Shigure said, laying down to the kit's height.

Tohru lightly fan-girled and crouched to his height.

"What's your name?", she asked with a giggle.

He puffed out his chest proudly.

"I'm Snowflake, Raven's and Berry's son and future leader of the Clan!", he boasted.

"If your father chooses you to be deputy, that is.", the bright orange she-cat with bright green eyes grinned.

"Firestorm!", Snowflake whined. 

"All cats of RougeClan old enough to protect and serve this clan gather here at Clan Rock!", Raven's voice boomed and all apprentices, warriors and elders moved up, while the Sohmas were forced to move.

"Since we are low of Warriors to protect this Clan from our last battle, I've decided to let these cats prove their loyalty and join our great Clan!", Raven announced from the top of the rock, earning jeers and hisses.

"Kittypets don't know how to fight!", a jet black tom with front white toes and grey eyes yowled, being silenced by Raven's glare.

"Do you forget we were kittypets once, brother?", Raven growled.

Six more cats, probably his brothers, looked at each other before nodding to Raven.

"That's right!", the orange one with white toes and bright green eyes declared.

"We were!", the slightly fluffy white one with bright green eyes backed the orange one up.

"Then we became our own little Clan.", a cat identical to Raven, but smaller, had no wounds and was wearing a purple collar lined with dog teeth and cat teeth, meowed with a Grell-like voice.

"Others started to join...", a white cat with black patches identical to Raven's and the others' and amber eyes started.

"And we named ourselves RougeClan.", a pitch black tom with bright green eyes finished.

"That's who w-we are t-today!", a light ashy grey tom with bright green eyes stuttered.

"We can train them and they'll be the perfect warriors!", a tiny brown tom dark blue eyes and an orange collar lined with dog teeth and cat teeth shouted.

"Mouse is right!", a white she-cat with black tipped ears and dark blue eyes cried out, a large smile on her face.

"Then it's decided. Kittypets, tell us your names.", Raven ordered, causing all the cats to look at them.

"I'm Kyo!", Kyo said loud and clear.

"I'm Yuki.", Yuki introduced himself.

"I'm Hatori.", Hatori was calm.

"I'm Momiji!", Momiji cheered.

"I'm Hatsuharu, but you can call me Haru.", Hatsuharu was calm as well.

"I'm Ayame, Yuki's big brother!", Ayame replied dramatically, earning the words, ' another Fang' from the crowd.

"I'm Shigure.", Shigure chuckled.

"I'm Akito.", Akito was monotone.

"I'm Tohru!", Tohru said, blushing as she heard Snowflake cry out, 'I like her!'.

"Let's hear it for our newest recruits!", Raven yowled.

Everyone listened as the Clan yowled out their names, feeling somewhat proud.

But it was just the beginning...


End file.
